The Necklace
by Azalea14
Summary: Ino gets 4 Necklaces from her Aunty in which she gives to her best frineds. What happends when all 4 girls turn into animals. Cat, Puppy, an unusual fox, and a cute little rabbit...who is which find ,out and what does the 4 boys have anything to do with t


_The Necklace_

_chapter one_

_By Azalea14_

_Parings: Sasuke and Sakura_

_(( Summry: Ino gives a friendship necklace to Sakura, but there's somthing about it that turn's the Bubble gum pink haired girl into a kitten. And what does Sasuke have to do with this? Can he help her get back to her normal form? And Why does the same thing happen to the other girls? ))_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: The Necklace

Sakura haruno had just woken up on the first day of summer break. Everything looked beautiful, the sun was shining into her room giving it that golden tint. She slowly rose out of bed a stretched.

"Today is the day", she thought, "The day I decide if I want to go with my parents to Europe for a month."

To be honest, Sakura didn't really know if she wanted to go or not. Her parents were making such a big deal out of it. But they had every right, Sakura's parents were work a holics, she never saw them and when she did it was for no more than 30 minutes. So their whole plan for this vacation was to spend it like a family. Of course Sakura had gotten used to her parents not being around and now they were like complete stranger's to her and she didn't really feel like spending a month with stranger's.

She had told her parents she would think about it, the plane was leaving tonight and Sakura had told them that if she wasn't there at the airport waiting for them she wouldn't be coming.

Sakura took a quick shower and was fixing her hair in front of a mirror. Her Bubble gum pink hair had gotten longer and now was almost to her mid back. She decided to keep it down today and wear a nice summer dress. The dress was a soft yellow with orange flowers on it. She put on her yellow flip-flops, grabbed her purse and headed out the door to Ino's mansion

Sakura spotted the Mansion and went inside to be greeted by Ino, her best firend

"Hey there Sakura" she greeted. She lead her to Ino's bedroom . "Good day Sakura" she smiled.

"Hiya Ino-pig!" Sakura replied. She took her sandals off and walked over to the couch. Ino took the seat next to her, "Listen Sakura, the reason I wanted to see you today was to give you this," she held out a necklace in her hands. It looked like a black diamond on a silver chain.

"Oh, Ino... it's beautiful," she hugged the Blond and then turned her back to her. "You have to put it on." She quickly removed her hair from her back leaving it bare. Ino smilled, " It was nothing, I gave gifts to Tenten and Hinata too so its no big deal, Its basically to show my friendship with you guys."

" That's really sweet Ino, Thank you."

Ino wrapped Her arms around Sakura's neck to put the necklace on.

" So when are you going to get yourself a boy friend?" Ino giggled. Sakura's face grew red, " I-I dont know." Her voice came out in a whishper. To tell you the truth was that Sakura didn't have a boy friend or had one before. She was 16 already and things were the same as usual. Seem to her, her life never changed much.

When Ino was done Sakura got off the couch and headed for the bathroom to take a look at the new necklace. "It's also supposed to be a wish fulfilling necklace. If you make a wish at noon it will come true." Ino said stated.

Sakura turned toward Ino after admiring her necklace for a couple of minutes. "Really? Any wish?"

Ino nodded, "Any wish."

"But why would you give this to me now?" Sakura took her seat next to Ino.

"B...because, I think it would be a good idea if you went with your parents. And now you can wish for the vacation to be fun. Think of it as a going away present." Ino gave Sakura an encouraging smile.

She sighed, "You really think I should go?" Sakura hadn't made up her mind yet.

She nodded, "They're your parents Sakura. You really should go."

Sakura looked Ino straight into her blue eyes, she mentally sighed, "She really has a way with manipulating people."

"Alright, I'll call them when I get home. To let them know I'm coming."

Ino smiled, " That's good to hear. I really thought I would never be able to get you out of this contry for once." She said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, yeah You just want be out of you way and no one can stop you from gobbeling all the hot guys, Ino-Pig." She flashed a grin. As did Ino.

"Whatever you say Sakura, just have fun okay?"

Sakura stepped out of the shop and onto the sidewalk, "I'll try!" She waved and started to walk away when Ino's voice rang out, "Don't forget to make your wish!"

Sakura's turned and gave a thumbs up and waved for one last time before she walked out of sight.

Sakura took the long way home, walking through the town and around buildings. Ino's last words still fresh in her mind. "A wish huh? What do I want to wish for?"

Sakura was lost in her thoughts as she crossed the street, she wasn't aware of her surroundings until a screech was heard and Sakura jumped back and fell on her backside. She was staring at a black sports car that no doubt had to be expensive. She got up and dusted herself off, getting ready for her apology when the owner of the car stuck their head out the window.

"Watch it Haruno."

Sakura froze at the voice, it was so cold so ruthless it had to belong to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. The apology quickly vanished as anger took over Sakura, "You watch it Uchiha! You nearly killed me!"

"To bad I missed, then I would have done everyone a favor!" He shot back.

Sakura could feel her face burn up, "Your just lucky I didn't get hurt or I would kicked your ass!" She yelled back.

Uchiha smirked, "Oh I'm so scared, now get out of my way Haruno I'm late." He pulled his head back into the car and as soon as Sakura was out of the street he zoomed past.

Sakura was sending his car a death glare for as long as she could see the black speck. "Stupid Uchiha! Argh! I hate him!"

Sakura stomped off to her house, taking of her shoe's and heading up to her room. she fell back on her bed and stared up. A frown made its way to her face as she held the necklace Ino had given her in her hands. ' Why does he get on my nerves of all people?' She thought.

" I just wish someone could fix that basterds attitude for once, and find out why he is so cold to everyone." She said to herself. Suddenly she felt small and her eyes meet darkness. ' Oh no!' Was the last thing Sakura managed to say before the darkness took over her.

(( A/N: Another story, another plot,...very nice. Anyway, R&R PLZ. and a very happy birthday to shikamaru! Oh and plz read my other two storys plz. The parings are Sasuke and Sakura!))


End file.
